Predicaments
by CrimsonBlack'Soul
Summary: Sakura asks Naruto for help to make Sasuke go interested on her. Is it really? SasuNaru, !YAOI WARNING!READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!


**Predicaments**

"So, do we have a deal?"

"Hell NO!"

"But why?"

"There's no way in hell that I'm going to date you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed.

"But it's not really dating! It's just a temporary thing!" Sakura was beginning to get annoyed.

"Sakura-chan, you hurt my feelings" Naruto dramatically pretended to be heartbroken with a hand on his chest.

"Baka!" She whacked him on the head "Come on Naruto, it's just to make Sasuke jealous! He's your best friend so I know this will work ok? He's gonna get mad at you for stealing me away from him" She said with a dreamy look.

Naruto scowled "I'm not so sure, Sakura-chan"

"Why not?"

"I don't think Sasuke likes you in that way" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Sakura's eyes shined devilishly before she punched Naruto. After he got up, holding his swollen cheek, Naruto sighed. "Besides, if you want to look like we're dating, you've got to stop hitting me like that, or it won't be convincing…"

She narrowed her eyes for a moment before nodding. "Yes. So, does that mean you'll do it?" She grinned.

"Eh! I didn't say that!"

"Naruto!" The devil look was back.

"OK! OK!" _Damn it…_

Sakura smiled like an angel "All right, we're dating!"

Naruto sighed. He really didn't want any of this "date" business with Sakura. Yes, he had had a crush on her, but it was years ago. And even if he still liked her, he definitely wouldn't want to date her like this, just to make Sasuke notice her… _Damn that teme…_

Naruto already knew this wouldn't work anyways. Sasuke couldn't care less about who Sakura, or Naruto, dated. _He will probably just mumble a "congratulations" and go on with his life_... Yes, Naruto was damn sure about it. Something in that realization made him a little bit sad.

"Hum by the way, Sakura-chan… Will we… Do what other couples do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like…" Naruto blushed slightly while he grinned, scratching the back of his head "You know, kissing…"

"Off course, baka. It has to be convincing. But don't push it, you pervert"

"Sakura-chan…" he whined about her insult. Then he looked at the sky, hand still on the back of his neck, wondering for how long he'd have to put up with this.

"QUICKLY NARUTO HE'S COMING!"

~ Sasuke ~

Sasuke was leaving the campus after a long day when he came across a disturbing scene. Naruto was kissing a girl with pink hair. Sakura.

Sasuke felt his heart pound with fury, but he ignored it and approached the couple.

"Dobe…"

"Ah! Sasuke!" The blond boy jumped and blushed heavily.

"Hi there, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke ignored the woman. "Are you done here, can we go?" said the Uchiha with annoyance, gesturing towards de couple.

Naruto looked at him a bit confused but nodded. He turned to Sakura, still watching Sasuke, who started walking.

~ Naruto ~

_What's with him…_ He looked at Sakura.

"Dobe!" Sasuke said annoyed. He continued walking but looked at them sideways.

"Well, I'll see you around, Sakura-chan" She nodded and Naruto, a bit hesitant, kissed her cheek. He noticed Sasuke's hand curled up in a fist as the boy turned his head away again.

Naruto had to run to reach Sasuke.

~ Sakura ~

Ino approached Sakura with a knowing look.

"Do you think it'll work?"

Sakura smiled maliciously at the boys. "I'm sure it'll work"

~ Naruto ~

Naruto was struggling to keep up with Sasuke.

"Say, Sasuke… What happened?"

"Hn…"

"Hn? You look upset, what happened?"

Sasuke stopped and glared at the blond boy, who bumped into the other.

"What's gotten into you?" He said, rubbing his forehead from the impact against the Uchiha's strong back.

"I thought you didn't like Sakura" Sasuke resumed his walking.

Naruto's eyes widened. _Could it be? Is Sasuke really jealous of her?_ He didn't like that thought. Naruto smirked though.

"Are you jealous Sasuke? I thought _you_ didn't like Sakura-chan"

"I don't"

~ Sasuke ~

Sasuke opened the door of their apartment. He had been sharing it with Naruto ever since they finished High School. His parents bought it and Sasuke thought it was too big only for himself so he invited Naruto, giving that they attended to the same university.

Sasuke took his shoes and jacket, and dropped his bag next to the sofa.

"Sasuke seriously, what's wrong?"

_Calm yourself damn it, what is wrong with you? _ Sasuke went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Naruto followed him and leaned against the counter.

Sasuke didn't look at him as he reached behind him to get the water jar.

"Nothing, dobe" His voice was calmer but he was still pissed off. _Calm yourself, you should already know that someday this would happen, Naruto is a free man. If you wanted him all for yourself you should have done something about it…_

"Then, why are you upset?"

"I'm not…"

"Then why aren't you looking at me?"

Sasuke closed his eyes as he filled the glass. His mind was racing, that bitter scene of Naruto kissing Sakura popping on his mind. He wondered for how long he cared about Naruto in that way.

The water dripped over the glass and to the floor, startling Sasuke who jumped. Needless to say that it only made things worse as he spilled more water, this time on his shirt.

"Damn it" He put the glass and the jar on the table and got out of the kitchen.

Naruto watched his every move, following him around.

Sasuke took his shirt off while walking, revealing his pale but toned body.

"Dobe why are you following me around?"

"I want to know why you're so upset. Is it really because I'm dating Sakura?"

Sasuke stopped.

Naruto smirked "It is right?"

Sasuke suddenly pushed him against the wall, his face mere inches of Naruto's. He could feel the boy's irregular breath, his heat… _This was a bad idea_.

"Get off my ass, Naruto. I said I'm fine" he said in a husky voice, leaving Naruto on the hall and locking his bedroom's door.

~ Naruto ~

He heard the door lock. Naruto didn't move an inch. _What just happened?_ He gulped, his heart hammering his chest. Why did he feel like this? He took a hand to his chest, trying to calm down.

"Could it be…" Naruto muttered. He couldn't believe his own feelings. He had to know why Sasuke was acting like this. With a determined look he knocked on the door.

"Sasuke get out of there, I need to talk to you!"

No answer. More knocking.

"SASUKE!"

Again, no answer.

It went on like that for about 20 minutes.

Naruto knocked on the door slightly, not giving up, but not with much energy left. "Sasuke…" Naruto whispered. He leaned against the door and sat on the floor, still knocking and saying his name.

And the hours passed.

Naruto felt his stomach roar. He groaned and got up, smacking the door with his palm with a growl. He went to the kitchen and checked the time. It was past 23h. He had been seating in the floor for almost 5h.

He took 2 coups of instant ramen of the fridge. Sasuke should be hungry as well. When the food was hot, he went back to his spot, against the door. He knocked on the door again.

"Sasuke! I have food here!" He placed Sasuke's food next to the door. _The smell ought to draw him out…_ Naruto smiled for himself. But then he reminded the fact that Sasuke was the kind of person that didn't mind if he didn't have dinner if it meant trouble. He shrugged and snapped the chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!"

~ Sasuke ~

Sasuke heard Naruto's knocking.

"Sasuke! I have food here!"

The smell entered through the door. His stomach growled but Sasuke ignored it.

He was lying on the bed, his wet shirt forgotten at the end of it. Sasuke hadn't even dress yet.

He just lied there, thinking… Naruto's knocking and voice was at the same time calming and irritating.

"Itadakimasu!"

He heard Naruto's noisy eating. Damn that man was irritating.

_And intoxicating too…_ Everything about Naruto was a contradiction to Sasuke. His smile brought shivers down his smile, his actions irritated him. Or maybe it wasn't the actions but simply the pleasure of arguing with Naruto, as if fighting with his best friend was the only helpless way of getting "attention".

Off course they didn't really fight for real.

Though, their tiny quarrels warmed up Sasuke's heart. The thought that he was the only one that could do that with him was enough to bring a smile on his pale features.

But this was entirely different. Though Sasuke knows that it isn't Naruto's fault, every fiber of his body screams of anger. Sasuke wanted him all for himself. But the fault was his alone. He was the one that never made his intentions clear.

And it was just too much to expect Naruto to understand Sasuke's small spontaneous acts of affections towards him. A soft smile or occasional kindness, Naruto took it all as just friendship.

Time went by as he just lied there looking at the roof. He tried to figure out how long it passed.

He heard a bump on the door outside. The Uchiha realized that Naruto had been silent for a while now.

"Don't tell me he fell asleep…" Sasuke groaned and got up. He slightly opened the door and saw the cup of instant ramen, now cold. He opened the door a bit more. Naruto almost fell on the floor if Sasuke hadn't caught him. He looked at the blonde's calm face, saliva dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

~ General ~

"Why are you smiling teme?" Naruto opened an eye. Sasuke's cheeks turned red as he suddenly dropped Naruto.

"WOAH!" Naruto crashed on the floor.

"Idiot…"

"Ah teme what was that for?"

"You're an idiot…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He looked at Sasuke. The image of the moonlight reflecting Sasuke's pale form made Naruto forget all his thoughts. He already knew that Sasuke was hot. After all, he wasn't the most popular guy around the girls for no reason. Nevertheless, seeing his best friend standing there made Naruto wish he could keep him locked away from everyone. Lock away that vision, so that no one else would ever look at raven like that.

"Where are you looking at dobe?"

Naruto blushed and looked away, getting up. "Nothing"

"So…"

"I want to know why you are upset"

Sasuke's lips formed a thin line and his eyes darkened.

"Go away dobe…"

"No I want to speak with you" Naruto sat on the bed. Sasuke sighed and went to pick up the ramen, taking it to the kitchen to warm it up again.

When he got back, Naruto was on the same place he left him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but decided he was going to ignore the boy. He turned on the light next to his bed and went to sit by his window, eating.

Naruto eyes captured his every movement.

After he was done he took the cup to the kitchen again.

Naruto didn't move. Just watched.

They stared at each other for a while. Then Sasuke sighed once again and took his pants off. Naruto found that movement pretty hot and had to control himself to not move or say something. Sasuke looked at him smirking as if he could read his mind, which made Naruto blush a bit.

Sasuke laid down on the bed only in his boxers, arms behind his head. His smirk hadn't left his face.

"You're gonna sit there all night?"

Naruto considered the proposition for a moment. "You're right"

He quickly undressed himself. The smirk was replaced by pure surprise.

"What are you doing Naruto?"

"I'm undressing" he raised his eyebrows like it was obvious.

"I know, but why are you undressing?"

Naruto made a confused look. "Well you don't expect me to sleep in my school clothes do ya?"

"Well sure, but why are you undressing here, and not in your room?" Sasuke knew the answer already but he had to ask anyway.

"Because I'm gonna sleep here"

"No. You're not."

"Yes I am. I'll stay here, looking at you, until you tell me why you were upset"

_Damn that stubborn bastard…_ Sasuke already expected something like this. Once Naruto gets his mind on something, he doesn't give up until he gets what he wants. It wasn't the first time he had done this.

"Naruto I said I'm fine, get off my ass you idiot!"

Sasuke got under the blankets and turned the light off. He heard Naruto sigh and felt his weight on the other side of the bed. Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to relax.

He could feel Naruto's stare on his back. He could swear he was feeling his back burn from Naruto's gaze. He turned to Naruto.

Once again they stared at each other. Seconds, minutes passed. They just laid there looking at each other, not daring to break that moment.

"Go away Dobe…" Sasuke whispered.

"No…"

"What do you want then?"

"I want to know something"

"Know what?"

Naruto's azure eyes pierced through Sasuke's onyx ones.

In a second Naruto had his mouth closed on Sasuke's lips. Dark eyes widened for a few seconds, until he gave in to the kiss. Naruto's hand was entangled with his hair, pulling him closer.

The kiss was soft, but enough to let them breathing hard when it ended. Both felt their heart beating heavily and neither dared to move as they were both surprised by Naruto's sudden act.

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer by the waist and brought their lips together once more. This time the kiss was more passionate. Sasuke was determined to show Naruto how much he cared for that idiot. How much it hurt to see that idiot kiss anyone else.

He bit Naruto's lip and slipped his tongue inside his mouth when the blond moaned. Naruto tried to fight for dominance but soon he let the Uchiha have his way, letting him explore his mouth. Sasuke traced his hand up on the blonde's back, feeling him shiver.

When the kiss broke once more, Sasuke attacked Naruto's neck, afraid to let go of the boy on his arms. He licked and nipped, leaving butterfly kisses all over. Naruto closed his eyes, and whispered Sasuke's name, his other hand on the pale, bare chest.

Sasuke pushed the other against the bed, pulling their bodies closer. Naruto felt the raven haired boy's erection and claimed Sasuke's mouth with passion.

Sasuke poured everything he had into that kiss. All the feelings that he felt for that blond idiot. Naruto broke the kiss and stared at Sasuke's eyes again.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? Or show it?" Naruto whispered with a smile as he kissed Sasuke's jawline.

"The same goes for you, dobe…" his voice was husky as he closed his eyes. His hips moved against Naruto's.

"Hum…" Naruto kissed Sasuke's neck and collarbone.

They kissed again. Sasuke continued down his chest until he reached a nipple. He licked and sucked on it, bringing out moans from Naruto. He loved that sound, and every movement he did was intended to hear it coming from Naruto again.

Sasuke continued downwards, kissing Naruto's tanned abs, licking the tattoo he had around his navel, always looking Naruto in the eye.

Naruto pulled him into a kiss once again. Sasuke raised his knee in between Naruto's tights, pressing their bodies together once again.

Everywhere Sasuke touched, Naruto's skin felt like it was on fire. He groaned at the teasing feeling of Sasuke's knee against his crotch.

When the heat was too much for both, Sasuke threw the blanket away, onto the floor. He shivered from the contrast between his blazing skin and the nightly cool air.

Sasuke brought his fingers through Naruto's shoulder to his waist, causing the blond to shiver and moan. Sasuke played with the beginning of his boxers, his finger drawing circles of fire on Naruto's skin.

Suddenly he reached Naruto's erection inside his boxers. Naruto gasped and broke the kiss throwing his head back into the pillow groaning. Sasuke smirked and kissed his neck, pumping his erection up and down, slowly.

"T-Te…Me…"

"Hum?" Sasuke licked his earlobe.

"S-Stop… t-teasing…"

Sasuke smiled and capture Naruto's mouth in a kiss.

Then he reached down and slowly pushed the other's boxers down. Naruto moaned at the sudden release.

Sasuke licked the tip of his cock as Naruto gasped and arched his back, wanting more. Sasuke pressed his waist against the bed again and licked his erection once more. Naruto was panting heavily.

Sasuke took more of him into his mouth, swirling his tongue around Naruto's cock.

Bobbing his head up and down, he could feel Naruto's shivering body beneath him, as the blonde's moans filled the room.

"Sasuke!"

Hearing his name yelled made Sasuke moan as he felt his own erection becoming harder than ever. The vibrations around Naruto made him pant harder and moan even louder.

"S-Sasuke!... I-I'm g-gonna… c-come" Sasuke swallowed him and Naruto came. Sasuke felt

Naruto's come shooting through his throat. He released the panting teenager, tasting him.

He drew Naruto out of his bliss with a kiss, making the boy savor himself. When Naruto panted for air, he gave small kisses on his jawline and up, smiling.

Naruto moaned again and Sasuke looked down, smirking when he noticed that Naruto's erection was growing once again. He licked his lips with lust and kissed him again. Naruto then helped Sasuke pulling out his boxers. He pulled the Uchiha down by his hair.

"I want you inside me… Sa-su-ke…" Sasuke groaned as he heard the other whisper in his ear.

Naruto's hand traveled down to Sasuke's cock and he rubbed their erections together. Sasuke groaned and roughly kissed him, tongues battling together.

Then Sasuke inserted a finger on Naruto's tight hole, causing the other to gasp.

Naruto gripped the raven's shoulder, moaning when the pain went away.

Sasuke inserted another finger, scissoring him, while he rubbed Naruto's cock and kissed his neck.

It wasn't long 'till Naruto was panting.

"S-Sasuke…"

He kissed Naruto and slowly entered him with his throbbing member. The blond dug his nails on Sasuke's back as the latter groaned.

"N-Naruto… So… Tight…"

He waited for the blond to adjust as he kissed his neck.

"Move…"

And so Sasuke did, groaning every time. He started on a slow pace.

Naruto kissed him with passion. "Sasuke… H-Harder"

Sasuke happily complied, thrusting harder against the blond.

"AAAHHH!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke hit his prostate.

The Uchiha sat the blond in his lap, thrusting harder and making sure to hit the blonde's blessed spot.

Naruto kept digging his nails into Sasuke's shoulder, screaming next to the other's ear.

"Y-You're so… H-Hot… Naruto!"

He was close, and so was Naruto. He increased his pace, desperately trying to get as much as he could inside of his lover.

Both screaming each other's names, they came, Naruto between them and Sasuke inside the breathless teen.

They hold each other for a moment, panting. Sasuke leaned his forehead against Naruto's shoulder. He slid out of him and gently pushed Naruto onto the bed. He didn't even care about Naruto's come all over them. Naruto snuggled against Sasuke's chest, licking his own come.

Sasuke smiled in pure happiness.

"Sasuke…"

"Hum?"

Beautiful shinning cerulean eyes met dark onyx ones. "I'm not dating Sakura"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

Naruto grinned. "Sakura-chan wanted to make you jealous so she forced me to act as her boyfriend for a while…"

Sasuke sighed and leaned his forehead against Naruto's. "You're such an idiot…"

Naruto chuckled.

"Well I guess it worked… Only she might not have expected that I would be jealous of you and not her…"

Naruto laughed and kissed Sasuke. "I love you, teme"

"I love you too Dobe…"

"It's a good thing we don't have classes today… It's almost dawn…"

Sasuke laughed.

They fell asleep, entangled together.

~ Sakura ~

Sakura watched Sasuke and Naruto at a distance. They were sitting on the floor next to a tree. Sasuke said something and Naruto argued with him. Sasuke shrugged and said something else that pissed off the blond. Naruto punched his shoulder and Sasuke catch his arm, pulling Naruto into a passionate kiss.

Sakura smirked.

"I guess your plan did work…" Ino winked at her.

"Off course it did…"

Ino watched the couple. "It was about fucking time, I couldn't stand those Sasuke's frustrated hormones anymore…"

Sakura smiled and the two girls headed to class.


End file.
